Stranded
by just4fun0890
Summary: Over a year later, Lisa thinks everything is finally back to normal until Jackson shows up. What does he want now? Rating may change as story progresses.
1. Prolouge

A/N: First Red Eye fanfic. I hope you all like it. I am going to stay as true to the movie as possible. Rating may change as more chapters come.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the movie Red Eye. Not the characters, plot, nothing.

Lisa POV

It's been a year. This was the day that I finally felt free. Free of being scared that Jackson would show up out of know where. Free of the pity my friends and family felt. Free of the fear of being defenseless. I know that I did well against Jackson that day. I also know that it was all luck. While I was smart, I also know that he hadn't been expecting anything like the fight I gave him to come from me. I surprised myself.

I knew he had been shot. Hell, my dad had shot him a few times. I saw him close his eyes. He was dead and I had been relieved. As I hugged my dad though, I thought back to the last 6 hours. The first 1.5hours had been so nice. Jackson had been nice, sweet, polite, witty, but always seemed a little dangerous. Thinking back I realized how much of an understatement that was.

I remember freaking out after I hugged my dad though. Not because of what had happened but because when we had both looked up, Jackson had been gone. When the police had gotten to our house, and examined the scene, they said that the blood from the bullet wounds was only imitation blood. The kind of blood used in movies. That means he's still out there.

I had spent the first few weeks, away from work, and staying at my dad's house. We both stayed home most of the time. This was the time I was most thankful for a great relationship with my dad. I no longer get upset when he asks if I'm sure I'm okay. The next few months I took self-defense classes. I didn't want to go through anything like what happened 3years ago in the parking lot or what happened on the plane.

Today was the day that my self-defense classes end. I've taken 3 classes a month for 10 months. I felt comfortable with my abilities. I felt that confident. I felt that I could take on anyone. It wouldn't be for a few months before I realized how wrong I was.

Please read and review. I know it is short. I'm just feeling it out right now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First Red Eye fanfic. I hope you all like it. I am going to stay as true to the movie as possible. Rating may change as more chapters come.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the movie Red Eye. Not the characters, plot, nothing.

Chapter 2

Jackson POV

After 14 months, I could finally make my move on Lisa. To this day I can't believe that she beat me. Anytime I think about it I get pissed off. Not a Lisa. No, if anything, I'm a little proud of her. I get pissed off at myself. I keep going through that day over and over counting the mistakes I made. 382. That's how many mistakes I made. The one that sums up most of them, I got too close. I know it now. I knew it then.

These past few months have gone by at a turtle's pace. The first 4 months had to have been the worst though. I had heard the police sirens and quickly made a plan. Make Lisa shoot me. Make her think I was dead. It was a bit of a surprise when Lisa's dad had shot me but the plan stayed. Once they turned away I got up and went three houses down, barely making it before cops drove down the street.

Luckily it's standard procedure to wear soft body armor on all assignments. While it knocks you down and leave huge welts, there's no bullet hole. Only thing I had to really recuperate from was the pen wound. After a month for the wound to heal, the hard part was the speaking. Speech therapy is a bitch. If my higher-ups hadn't told me not to kill my therapist, I would have snapped his neck within the first 10 minutes of the first session.

Finally after 3 months of therapy, I could put my plans into order. It took me 8 months to wrap up my contract with the firm. Now I was free to pursue other avenues. Such as Lisa. I watched her for two months. One of the first things I noticed was she had taken self –defense classes. As I saw her walking out of the building, she walked with confidence and grace. Definitely not her first class. She no longer looked over her shoulder either.

Two months was all it took to get every detail right. Two months to know her schedule. Two months to know her plans. She definitely got smarter. She constantly changed up her schedule. No longer making it easy to track it but having two spare months made it possible.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

A/N: The first 2 chapters will be the shortest. Still feeling out the story. I am also looking for a beta.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First Red Eye fanfic. I hope you all like it. I am going to stay as true to the movie as possible. Rating may change as more chapters come.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the movie Red Eye. Not the characters, plot, nothing. I also don't own the song Take Me Away by Fefe Dobson.

I wasn't able

Chapter 3:

Lisa POV

Working at the Lux Atlantic was getting so tedious. Cynthia was getting better but only just. While I thought she was nice, she was definitely a bit ditzy.

_Take me away__  
__Take me far away from here__  
__I will run with you__  
__Don't be afraid__  
__Navigate and I will steer into the sun__  
__We will Run_

"Lisa Reisart."

"Oh Lisa thank god you answered."

"Cynthia, I left 5 minutes ago. There couldn't have been an emergency that quick."

"Well all the rooms in the east wing became unusable.

"WHAT? How did that happen?

"The people who checked out of 4130 ended up leaving some water running. The water ended up flowing down into other rooms and you know that we book one side of the hotel and then the other unless a room is requested. The water ended up flowing down 14 floors before someone noticed. We are almost fully booked because of that movie premier. What do we do?

"Cynthia, first, calm down. How many rooms are we over booked on?"

"58"

"Okay, book all the available rooms. Then call the people who won't get a room. Comp them for a free night at their next visit, and then book them all rooms as the Lux Celron and offer the guests a ride in the Hotel's shuttle to the new hotel."

"Okay. Thanks again Lisa."  
"No Problem"

I finally was able to hang up. The one good thing about having to work late was that I didn't have to sit in traffic. I could go straight home and take a nice bubble bath.

I pulled into my driveway, and took a deep breath. I forgot about any work problems and went into my small house. I lived in an apartment before but after a few months bought a small 2-bedroom, 2-bathroom house. I mainly got it so that I could put in an alarm system. As I walked in, I put my purse down and went straight for the bathroom. Running the bath water, I walked into my bedroom to get my lounging clothes. Lime green yoga pants, a white tank top, and a sweatshirt was all I would ever wear if given the chance.

After being in the bath for over an hour, reheating the water when necessary, I decided to get out. I dried off and put my clothes on. I only towel-dried my hair, and threw it into a clip at the back of my neck. Grabbing my towel, I went back to my bedroom to put the now-wet towel into the laundry basket. I put my phone on the charger, and started going through my plans for the next day when I heard two words from one of the two people I hoped never to see again.

"_Hi Leese"_

That's when everything went black.

Jackson POV

When I said "hi" to Lisa I saw how panicked she got before I knocked her out with a sedative. I laid her down on her bed and quickly packed her luggage. I took everything down to her car and moved my luggage to her car. I picked her up, Zip-tied her wrists together and put her into the car. I was done in less than 10 minutes.

After we had been driving for a few hours, I noticed Lisa was waking up. I pulled into a deserted rest stop to wait for her to regain consciousness. I took the keys out of the ignition, got out and walked over to the passenger door. I opened it just in time for her to throw up.

"Sorry, Lisa, it's a side-effect of the sedative I gave you." With the glare I received, I assuming my apology wasn't accepted."

"You're apologizing now? You could have not given me a sedative at all."

"Yeah, but then instead, I would have had to knock you out a different way. A way that was bound to be a lot more painful. A way that was inaccurate with how long you would be unconscious. The way I chose, Leese, was better." As I was finishing up talking, I saw her start to look around.

"Okay, just shut up. Where are we?"

"Now Leese, if I told you that, you would probably get an idea in your head about escaping. You would try to use what ever stuff you learned in your self-defense classes and try to get the upper hand. That not going to happen this time. Now, we are going to be hitting the road again. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

". If you care, I'm hungry too."

"Of course I care. Let's go." We walked over to the men's restroom.

"You have got to be kidding me Jackson. I'm not going in there."

"Then you not going to the bathroom" I could tell she was contemplating either using it or not when she finally stormed into the bathroom.

"Holy shit. It's so gross in here." I pushed her into the stall and waited for her to start and then went over to use the urinal.

After we were done, we walked back out to the car and I grabbed her phone. "Tell your dad that you are going out of town for awhile. It's just like last time, I'll leave the details to you, you just sell it. After that, do the same for the hotel." I dialed her father's number first and then handed her the phone. She wasn't looking at me and she wouldn't take the phone. "Take the phone Leese." She still didn't.

"Are you going to kill me? Is that what this is? Did you come back to finish the job?" I knew that this conversation was going to take place but I really wanted it to be held off as soon as possible.

"No, I'm not going to kill you."

"Are you going to kill my dad?"

"No, I won't kill your dad." I saw her relief when I said this. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. I won't kill her dad, I have no leverage. Wrong. "But _you will_ if you don't make this call."

"What do you mean?"

Well, let's say you don't make the call, the worrier being you dad is, will try to call your house at 8:00pm just like he does every night. When you don't answer, he will worry. He will stop by your house and you won't be there. Then, he's going to go to the police. Trust me Leese, you don't want your dad to do that. Because if somehow, the police do get me, I will be acquitted. I have contacts Leese. They hate meddlers. They like to get rid of them. Wonder how it's going to happen? I can give you a few ways." At this point her eyes are watering over and sniffling.

"Oh God."

"Come on, all you have to do is make two phone calls. You talk on the phone all day. Won't be too hard for you."

"So, I tell him I'm going away. Where, How long am I supposed to be gone?"

"You'll be gone a while Leese. As far as where, _hell,_ tell him you're going on a cruise to the Bahamas. I don't care." I dialed her dad's phone again and handed it to her. After a couple, quick phone calls we were all set. I quickly put her into the passenger seat and we were on the road again.

* * *

A/N: So, there was a lot more talking in this one. Also, I don't do a lot of describing in my stories. Sorry about that, I think I do enough satisfy. I like activating people's imagination. I mean, as far as Lisa's Car, if I just say car, everyone has their own idea. If I say jeep cherokee, then I don't even know what it looks like.

Also, I change my format a bit, let me know what you think, if you can see what I did. I told you the first two would be the shortest.

I had TWO different ways to develop the story. Finally decided which way to go.

**Read and review. Looking for a beta**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First Red Eye fanfic. I hope you all like it. I am going to stay as true to the movie as possible. Rating may change as more chapters come.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the movie Red Eye. Not the characters, plot, nothing.

Chapter 3:

Lisa POV

Somehow, I ended up falling asleep while we were driving. I still didn't know where we were going or what he wanted with me. Whenever I tried to asked Jackson would just talk around an answer. I can't believe I was such an idiot a couple months back. I was so confident about be able to defend myself. While I know certain moves to be able to try to get away, I also know that most of it's reliability comes from surprise. Attackers don't expect you to know self-defense moves. Well Jackson knows that I took classes. He also knows that I can be clever at times which means he's going to be extra careful. Right now there is no way I could get the upper hand. There is nothing I can do. I hate having this feeling of helplessness. It's so frustrating. I really can not help getting a bit angry and in all honesty this crap that he call music that he has playing on the radio is not helping.

"AHH. Jesus fucking Christ can you please change this GOD DAMN STATION?" Okay. I vented. Not exactly how I wanted to ask him to change the station but hey it worked. He reach over and hit the _seek_ button. I would have been happy if he hadn't been smirking the entire time"

"Let me know when you want me to stop on a station, Leese." I heard a classic rock station and told him to stop.

"So, where we going?" He just looked at me didn't even offer any clues. Nothing. "Can you at least tell if it's going to be very long, I need to use the bathroom again."

"It's not much further." Finally some kind of answer. Twenty minutes later we pulled into a parking lot. Amazingly, there were a lot of cars already there. "Now remember the conversation we had about your father Lisa. Don't want dear old dad getting hurt now do you?"

He took the keys and went to the back to get our luggage. Then he walked away and was gone for almost ten minutes. When he came back, our luggage was gone. He came to my door, cut the zip tie that held my hands together and pulled me out of the car. He then zip-tied them again, put my arms around his head, picked me bridal style, and started walking. He did it do fast and fluid, I didn't even have a chance to protest.

While we were in this position, I refused to look at him. It was too intimate. Therefore I was looking around when we turned around a building and I was shocked when I saw a huge boat. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. "Is that where we are going?" Still no answer.

He kept walking toward the boat and when we got to the side, a woman dressed in a sailor's uniform asked for our tickets. Somehow, Jackson managed to pull out 2 tickets and we proceeded on the boat. I was still in shock when we got to our room. When we got into it though I quickly snapped out of it when I only saw 1 bed.

"One bed?"

"Well, I put us down as married, I couldn't request two beds, now could I?"

"MARIRIED!? Well I hope you like sleeping on the floor."  
"Why?"

"Because that's exactly where you are going to be."

"I don't think so. When I go to sleep, it will be on that bed. It's your choice as to whether or not you will be sleeping in it with me or not." With that, he walked to his suitcase and pulled out some clothes. "Get changed. It's going to get hot. Wear something that works with it."

I walked over to him and held up my zip-tied hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. Every time I see it I can't help but flinch a little. It's close to a foot long but the blade couldn't be more than six inches long. Jackson cut the zip ties and then walked away.

"Okay, you can get dressed in the bathroom, I'll get dressed out here." I quickly got clothes and ran to the bathroom. Unfortunately I was in such a rush, I didn't even notice what clothes I grabbed. I ended up grabbing a pair of white capri's, a pair of blue shorts, my pink lace on pink lace cheeky panties and my red tankini swimsuit top. Not exactly what I wanted to wear but he did say it was hot. Deciding to make the most of being on the boat, I wore the capri's instead of the shorts put the rest of the clothes on and walked out of the bathroom.

First thing I saw was Jackson in his swim trunks and nothing else. Now as much of a bastard that he is, I'm not going to lie about how good he looked. He didn't have the huge muscular body that a lot of men try to get but you could tell he was strong. He had more lean muscle than bulky muscle. Sadly though, my gaze was interrupted when he put on a t-shirt.

"Ready to go?"

"Go? Go where? I thought we were already here."

"All passengers are required to go to the Orientation. It's half an hour long. It goes over activities, some emergency procedures, and meal times. Hit's a few other points but those are the main ones."

"Oh. Okay. Well then yes. All set."

"Good." He grabbed a room key, took my elbow and we left the room.

* * *

A/N: I had planned on having Jackson's POV after Lisa's but it was taking me a little to long to finish it so I just posted Lisa's. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very good at getting their characters down so they are somewhat OOC. Hopefully not by much. Let me know what you think. R&R please.


	5. Author's note

Chapter 5 Author's note

Okay well, I would like to say thank you to all the people who have been following my story. Unfortunately I have to end it here.

JUST KIDDING. I'm not that mean. However, it's taken me a little bit of time getting out this next chapter. I have Jackson's next POV done and it's come out to about 1,000 words. I am working on Lisa's right now. Now here is where you come in. I'm going to wait about a 36hours after I put up a poll. The poll will be to either wait until I finish Lisa's POV and then post the chapter or just post Jackson's. It's all up to you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First Red Eye fanfic. I hope you all like it. I am going to stay as true to the movie as possible. Rating may change as more chapters come. So I've finally updated. YAY. Sorry about the wait. Major writer's block coupled with a new job doesn't go very well. Hope you like the new chapter. Ending was a little rushed. I will try to put out 1 chapter a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the movie Red Eye. Not the characters, plot, nothing.

Chapter 5:

Jackson POV

"Now, in the 34 years our cruise ships have sailed, we have never had any kind of major accident. However, United States law requires us to prepare for them anyways. This being the case every room is supplied with an auto-inflatable life raft. Each life raft come supplied with a first-aid kit, two paddles, and food/water rations for 3 people for a week. To inflate, make sure you are in the water, and pull the red tab. If for some reason you are under the water, you can use the raft to pull you to the surface. Wait until you are clear of debris, and then pull the tab. Thank you every for attending this brief orientation. I hope you all enjoy your cruise."

We had just gotten done listening to the 90-minute orientation. Luckily it was only a small part of our cruise or I would have slit the captain's throat. Okay, I may not have done that considering he is the captain, and he basically is need to keep order but it's possible to give orders from a wheelchair.

"Brief my ass." I looked over at Lisa as we were walking out of the dining hall. Throughout the entire orientation, she had kept looking outside. Apparently she couldn't wait to get out and tan or something. "So where is this cruise going?"

Without looking at her, "The Bahamas." As I kept walking, I noticed that she wasn't next to me anymore. I looked back and she was staring at me.

"The Bahamas? THE BAHAMAS?!"

"Yes the Bahamas. Why? Something wrong?"

"This is where I told my dad I was going. It's what you told me to tell him."

"I know."

"So I knew where we were going this entire time?"

"Yea Leese, you did. I told you, I never lied to you." With that she looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. I took her arm and started walking to the lounging area.

"So… What… What do you want with me? How did you survive?" I looked her in the eyes for what seemed liked minutes but I know was only 10 seconds.

"Just because you know I \'m not going to lie, doesn't mean I'm going to answer all you questions. Remember what happened when you asked so many questions last time." Her eyes narrowed when I said this.

"Oh I remember. You got your ass kicked." With that, I looked around and saw no one paying attention to us. Before she could react, I head-butted her, and caught her before she could fall. I picked her up and a deckhand came up to me.

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No. She just got a little over heated. I'll take her to the room and she be just fine."

"Alright. I hope she feels better."

I carried her to our room and laid her down on the bed. While I was waiting for her to wake up, I started to feel bad about constantly knocking her out. I definitely need to work on that.

I saw her stirring and went to go sit by her. When she opened her eyes, the first thing I said was, "Sorry about that. Here take this aspirin and water." I handed it to her and she took it. She still hadn't looked at me or said anything. "You're right. You did kick my ass." Her eyes shot to my face. Well that got her attention. "I hate being reminded of my one failure during my time as a manager. As a result, my anger got the best of me. I however, would like to make amends." I saw her mind trying to catch up with everything I was saying. I jumped off the bed and moved over to the lounging area a few feet away. "Now before I knocked you out, you asked two questions, I will let you choose one of them and I will answer." I knew she was going to ask me these questions at some point, I had hoped I would have had a little bit more time before I had to answer though. A little more time together so she wouldn't be so reluctant around me.

"Okay. I know which one I want you to answer. How did you survive? My dad shot you. I mean… you were shot. Multiple times."

I smirked at her. She was still trying to understand. "The Company's policy it that all members that work in the field must wear at the bare minimum, soft body armor. It's not at clunky as Kevlar. It's also cloth so that no alarms went off when I went through the metal detectors at the airport."

"Wait, cloth? How does cloth protect you from bullets?"

"Soft body armor is tightly woven, multi-layered cloth. Imagine trying to poke a hole through denim with your finger. Hard right. Well, then imagine trying it again with about 10 layers of denim. Now the cloth used it a lot thinner the denim so it doesn't take much room under clothes. You shot me. Fake blood came out after you penetrated the first layer. You turned away, I ran."

"Huh. Okay. So what were you doing in the year away from me?"

"Nice try Leese. I said one question. I actually answered two. No more questions from you. How's your head?" I turned towards the bathroom.

"Little sore, better then 10 minutes ago though. I'm hungry. Can we leave to get some food?"

"Yeah sure." As soon as I answered I realized what she had done. Looking back at her I saw her grinning I couldn't help but chuckle. "Good one. Made me answer a question."

"I know. I'm just too clever for you. What can you do though?" Coming up with an idea, I starred at her. Without breaking eye contact, I stalked over to her. "Jackson? What are you doing?" I was right next to her when I stopped and smiled.

"Let's go get some food." Relief flooded her face.

"Asshole. There was no need to scare me."

"I know. But it was fun." We laughed for a second. Then Lisa noticed what she was doing. Hopping out of bed on the opposite side of me, she went over to the door. "Come on. I'm Hungry.

Lisa POV

I wasn't lying when I said I was hungry. Can I help it if I didn't want to be alone with Jackson anymore? I still can't believe he head-butted me. AGAIN! It was now lunch time so when we got into the dinning room it was pretty full. Luckily, lunch was just a buffet. We got in line and started picking out food we wanted. Amazingly we overall got a lot of the same foods. The biggest difference was while he got beef, I ended up with pork. We both got some of the fish and crab, some of the potatoes, and we both ended up making a salad. With our food in hand, we headed toward the tables. Finding an empty one in the corner Jackson and I sat with our backs to the wall. I couldn't have cared less where we sat but Jackson insisted so that he could see who approached. Paranoid much?

After about 10 minutes into eating, I felt Jackson get tense next to me. I looked up at him and he was watching a man walk over to our table. You know how there are some people who just give you bad vibes. Those people that you don't know but if you saw them walking down a street, you would walk across the street just to avoid them? This man was one of those people. He was a couple inches taller than me, blonde hair, and had a five o'clock shadow. I knew that those features didn't scream evil but what made me want to get away was how he was smiling at me. I just felt like he was picturing without my clothes. I turned away and pushed my food away, no longer hungry.

"Jackson can we please go. That guy is heading our way and I feel uncomfortable."

"Hold on Leese. I want to talk to him for a little while. Five minutes and we'll leave." I would've argued but the way he was tensed up and the tone he used made me decide not to.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked it while he was sitting down. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Hunter."

"Jackson. This is my wife Lisa."

"Married huh? Well I must say you are a very lucky man Jackson. Being married to a beauty like her."

"I agree. So what's your occupation Hunter.

"I'm in acquisitions."

"Really? Where are you located? I have pieces I might be willing to get rid of."

"Detroit."

At this point I really didn't want to stay any longer. "Jackson, darling, I'm starting to get a headache. I think it's this weird smells and all the chattering. Can we go?" I laid on my charm. Hoping he says we can finaly go.

"Sure Honey. Let's go get you some Exedrin. Hunter, I was nice meeting you. Until next time."

"Hope you two enjoy your time together." I walked as fast as I could from our table to our cabin.


End file.
